Healing Brings Happiness
by Exploding Gears
Summary: AU set after episode 13. Based of the thought that Hotoba Yuki went to america through a student exchange program.


A/n Just a idea thats been bugging me for a while. Sadly I have been bit by the SI bug. Although I'm rather boring so it will probably be more of a OC then myself(also im 5 years older than I am in this)... Anyway if you usually don't like Self-Inserts give this one a shot. I have some ideas that you might like. Takes place after the whole new years live fiasco and before the Snoppe mini-arc. episode 13.5 and 3 quarters if you will.

Note:... Amu is a fifth grader. She may seem like a teen but according to what i'v looked up she should be 10 years old right now.(those who don't think she is go look at the first episode a little more closely.) Kids start elementary at 6 so to be in the 5th grade she would be 10 or 11. I think... and changing her age.... just won't work.

Music this chapter was wrote to (meaning I was listening to it from here on known as MTCwWt): DDREXTREME Nonstop Megamix

"_English"_

"Japanese"

"_English thinking"_

"Japanese thinking"

_**indicate forth wall breaking scenes at the bottom.**_

keep in mind that the setting is in japan. As such the normal language is Japanese. Also if a name is in English it will be said in first name second name format even if its spoken in Japanese. Japanese names however will be first last in English and last first in Japanese. This only applies to full names.

Health Brings Happiness

By The Tower Romance

"_Brad hurry up! Your gonna be late!"_

"_OK I'm coming mom!"_

10 year old Brad Harris ran down the stairs with a tired look on his face. His Shoulder length, chocolate brown hair was a mess,sticking up in odd places, and every few seconds he would rub his hazel eyes.

His mother ,a medium hight 30-something woman,sighed at his appearance and handed him a hairbrush.

"_why so early mom?"_ the boy asked as he began to work on his horrible bed-head.

"_you forgot already?"_ seeing her son's confused face she sighed _"you transfer in today remember. And start speaking in Japanese, you need to get used to it"_

"oh... WHAT!" the chocolate haired boy exclaimed suddenly snapping awake "that's today!?"

"yes"his mother said.

Handing him his bag she said "and if you don't hurry you'll be late"

"_gah I gotta go" _grabbing his bag Brad took off out the door.

"_BRAD USE JAPANESE"Mary_,his mother, yelled out to him in English

she sighed ... he was already gone...

-o-o-

-0-0-

"Did you here?" 1 of the girls in the 5 grade star class asked with excitement

"yeah! yeah! that exchange student is coming today!" stated another

"i wonder i-"

"ah thats today..." one Hinamori Amu mumbled as her guardian chara, one red one blue and one green, chased each other

"exchange student?" Ran ,the red chara who wore a cheerleading outfit with a red visor, asked

"remember Hatoba Yuki that transferred to America"

"yeah her heart's egg became the first X character we had to face" miki,the blue chara, who wore a painter's outfit, said "so"

"exchange program."

"oooooh" Su, the green chara who wore a housemaid outfit.

"He's late"Amu said as she stared out the window. "well maybe people will stop making rumors about

"Ohayo everyone" came the voice of the ditzy teacher

"oh Nikaido-sensei's here"

-o-o-

-0-0-

After everyone was in there seats wacko haired teacher spoke again

"Today we have exchange student today from America"he looked at the door "I'll let her introduce herself."

The door opened suddenly.

"_I'm a guy."_ Brad said through his teeth. Unfortunately he said it in English.

"what did she say?" most of the class said. Changing over to Japanese he repeated.

"I'm a guy."

A small "sorry" was shared through-out the class.

"its allright. My name is Brad Harris." He smiled as he said this "I'm 10 years old. My dream is.... a secret." His eyes seemed to sparkle. "you may know nothing about me but I know all about you."

"how do you know about us" someone asked.

"Yuki-chan told me." he said

"Hotoba Yuki? How do you know her?"

"I taught her English and she taught me Japanese. Thats why I was so late getting here."

"What she say about us?"

"She misses you all... which reminds me"

He dug into his bag and pulled out a letter.

"Yuki-chan asked me to give this to a Hinamori Amu"

The chocolate haired kid started to looked around.

"How did you know Amu-chan" Ran asked

"Huh? Who said that?" Brad asked confusingly.

Amu nearly fell out of her chair with surprise. Not only was Brad was now standing directly in front of her but he had heard Ran! She was relived when she saw him shrug his shoulders.

"_for you" _Brad said in English handing her the letter.

"Harris-san your desk in front of Himamori-san's"

"Thank you Nikaidou-sensei"

Brad sat down with out another word.

"_everyone's just like Yuki-chan told me" _he thought _" I hope I made a good impression"_

Amu watched as he sat down in the empty desk in front of her. "does this mean he has a guardian chara too?" she wondered

-o-o-

-0-0-

Brad was panicking.

Thanks to Yuki-Chan's excellent teaching he was able to learn Japanese. But he still had a hard time focusing if someone talked too fast

"_and man is this guy a motormouth...._ He thought ,desperately trying to focus._ "I can't... focus.... I wish I was the type of person that can focus..." _

"Then change into someone that can!" a female voice shouted

"_Wha-"_

"From someone who can't focus to someone who can, chara change" the voice shouted.

--

"Did the exchange student just...create a egg?" Amu wondered in surprise

Amu turned to looked at him. There was something in his hair. a pink nurse hair band on his hair and the ends of his hair were a bright blond. It was a large contrast from the chocolate brown he came in with. What should she do?

Suddenly Ran whispered into her ear "Miki when to tell Kiseki and Tadase"

Amu felt better at this. Tadase should know what to do. She'd keep a eye on him for now.

-o-o-

15minutes later

-0-0-

The door opened suddenly ,startling everyone. In the doorway stood Tadase with kiseki and miki floating behind him.

"Nikaidou-sensei"he said "may I borrow Harris-san and Hinamori-san"

"go ahead" came said teacher's cheerfully reply "ill see you later"

Tadase walked up to Brad. "Harris-san can you follow me?"

without a word Brad got up and followed Tadase out the door Amu follow soon after.

-o-o-

-0-0-

once Amu was in the hallway the nurse cap on top of Brad's head disappeared. His hair remained blond on the tips.

"what just happened?" Brad asked confused "How'd I focus like that?"

Amu opened her mouth to tell him.

"I Have the answer to that question"

"wha-" Brad didn't have time to finish as a pure white egg with a red cross on it came out of his chest.

The egg hovered in front of him and cracked. The egg parted in two revealing... a small...nurse.

She the same pink nurse hair band that had appeared on his head and her hair was the same shade that the tips of his were currently. She also had a pink nurse uniform. There was some kind of logo over the heart but he couldn't make it out. She also had a small headset on.

"I'm your guardian chara, Angie." she smiled warmly "Nice to meet you!"

-Chapter 1 finite-

If I didn't drop enough hints yes Angie from trauma center is Brad's Guardian chara. Specifically her Second opinion model. My computer crashed no less 6 times while I was writing this.

You might as well call brad a oc now... he's nearly nothing like me.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR TRAUMA CENTER only brad.

See you later . When the next chapter will come out... I have no clue....


End file.
